PreTOS
by scottiegal2012
Summary: Amanda Spock's Mother spends quite a spell on Earth... However, she misses her Vulcan mate. Just a short story


Title: Run to Me Rating: K+ Relationships: Sarek/Amanda Disclaimer:Space, the final frontier… a frontier that is owned by such as Mrs. Roddenburry and Paramount Pictures (At least I think paramount still owns it…) Regardless of who actually claims rights, it isn't me )  
Summery: Amanda spends quite a spell on Earth... However, she misses her Vulcan mate. Just a short story

Amanda stood silently watching the waves crash against the cliff she stood across from. The sun had just set sending an eerie, but beautiful glow across the crystal waters. The darkness grew and she knew she had to get back to her mother's house. She turned and started to walk toward home. As the darkness turned to black, she quickened her step. The lights from the street were not enough to comfort her. She began to hear things behind her that were never really there. She began to run, tore stinging her eyes. She reached the house and flung herself on the steps. Sobbing, she heard the door open.

"Mother?" Spock stood in front of her for a moment and than knelt beside her. "What is it?"

"I was afraid, Spock." She admitted quietly. "Afraid of the darkness, the voices that weren't there, the waves, your father."

Spock didn't respond. He refused to taunt his mother with logic. The very thing she had left Vulcan and his father to escape. He simply stayed by her side and held her hand. After a time, a light rain began to fall. "Shall we go indoors, mother?"

"Yes, Spock, I think so." She let him help her up and he led her inside. Her mother handed her a damp towel, but she said nothing.

Amanda thanked her as she retreated to her room, Spock right behind her.

When the door was shut behind him, he questioned her. "You said you were afraid of father. Why?"

"I'm afraid because I miss him, I want to be with him, to be held by him, to sleep next to him. But I know he will not accept me. I've wronged him. And I've acted on my emotions rather than the logical thing." She laid down and buried her face in her pillow.

"No, mother; You acted correctly. You returned home when you had no other options left to you. Whether it was based on emotion or logic matters not."

Amanda turned her wet face to him and she smiled. "Would he let me come home, Spock?"

"Yes, I believe he would." Spock allowed a very small smile.

That made Amanda laugh. "Oh, Spock! I am glad you are my son." She pulled him toward her and hugged him tightly. "Always love me, Spock. Love me in your heart." She placed her hand on his side and smiled at him.

"I do, mother, and I always will." Spock stated sincerely.

"I think I'm going home. Will you be all right here?"

Her son nodded.

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Spock stood and opened the door. He turned back to face her. "Wake me before you go."

She nodded and he left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning sun sparkled on the dew as Amanda sat in her mother's garden. She'd been waiting for a while. Spock had yet to polish his feelings of knowing what time it was and waking up when he was supposed to. But she thought to let him sleep.

Soon he came running out and he stared out across the city. He looked sad, upset maybe.

Amanda stood and walked up behind him. She put her arms around him. "I didn't leave yet, Spock." She whispered.

He turned around and returned her embrace. "I thought you had gone. I did not know when I would see you again."

"No, I'm still here. But I must go now. I've delayed as long as humanly possible." She smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, my son. Be sure to call me." With that she left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Transport Amanda was on set into orbit around Vulcan. It had been a four-day trip and she was tired of being in space. She transported to the surface and started the long hike up to the house of Sarek of Vulcan. When she arrived, she felt feverish from the heat and she sat down to catch her breath. The sing she sat on was a long padded bench attached to the overhang on the roof of the house. It provided the perfect amount of shade to cool her down and she began to feel sleepy. She laid down ad smiled, glad to be home.

When she woke up, a young Vulcan was squatting in front of her. He was maybe six years old. She smiled at him and he stood.

"Aunt Amanda!" He tried to hide his pleasure without success. He climbed onto the swing next to her and hugged her. "You're home!"

"Yes I am. Is Sarek here?" She hugged him back.

"Yes. He's in his room. He wants to talk to you." He giggled and ran off.

Soon he'll have to give all this happiness and child like joy up for the life of a Vulcan philosopher, like his father, she thought.

Amanda stood and went inside. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep for.

"Ma'rit'ols!" She smiled when she saw her brother-in-law.

He turned and nodded. He approached her and placed one hand on her shoulder. "It is good to see you again, Amanda."

"How long was I asleep?" She asked quietly.

"Nearly four hours since we have returned." He tipped his head. "You need to learn to adapt to the heat again."

She smiled. "I suppose." Continuing down the hallway toward her bedroom, she smiled as she noticed her plants and wall hangings were all still up. She knocked softly on the door. When no one answered, she opened it slightly.

"There is no need to knock." Sarek spoke. He was standing on the far side of the room, gazing out the window toward the mountains.

"Sarek . . . ?" Amanda asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry I left."

"I do not wish to speak of it, Amanda." He still had not turned toward her.

She tried to fight more tears, but it didn't help. She stood there feeling humiliated as she silently sobbed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sarek continued. "The important thing is that you are safe at home." He turned and saw her crying. He approached her cautiously, pulling her from behind the door. He shut it and walked her to the bed. Sitting her down Sarek pulled her against him and let her cry.

"I've missed you. I love you so much, Sarek." Amanda managed to get control.

"You were gone for a very long time, my wife." Sarek stopped. He wanted to continue, but he couldn't.

"Please say it once, Sarek; please!" She begged him.

He sat silently for a moment than kissed her tenderly. "I love you too, my wife... Amanda."

Amanda smiled. Tears sparkled in her eyes, but she was content. She knew that this was where she belonged. This was her home. He was her family. Spock was grown now and he didn't need her to protect him. But Sarek needed her and she now knew it.

He laid down and pulled her up against him and let her fall back to sleep. 


End file.
